


Sea Legs

by AikoIsari



Series: PMMM Flash Bingo [8]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She shouldn't be so happy. But she is. Post-rebellion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Legs

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! There's two of these today. This is for number: 008 - character: Sayaka Miki. I have no idea what I'm going to do when I'm caught up.

She has only seen Kyoko twice since this world was remade.

It bothered her. It was probably intentional.

Damn Homura.

No matter how much the world pushed at her, and boy did it try, those two words lingered like Hitomi and Kyousuke's eyes on her back. She has to be normal about it. She doesn't mind that. It is fun to smile at them and be close to them after being such an idiot.

It is also horribly disconcerting to be seen by them  _at all_. She is kind of dead. Or at least, she isn't on this plane of existence anymore. Yet here she is. Maybe it is Madoka, tethering them somehow, reminding them.

_The work is unfinished._

Even with that reminder, even with the knowledge, it is so easy to forget.

The everyday life, the life she had given up without even thinking about it, is right in her hands. Her friends are smiling and no one is crying into the rain or unhappy.

Kyousuke hasn't really changed. She wishes he would, at least for Hitomi. At least so she wouldn't be lonely.

She wishes more that she could stay here. She likes this world.

She shouldn't.

She is. She's never been so happy to be  _alive_  before.

Damn Homura for making life so damn painful.


End file.
